


О любви к фастфуду, картошке спиральками и прозрачным майкам

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Стайлз всегда любил фастфуд, колу и картошку спиральками, так что не удивительно, что он был в меру упитан. Только вот Джон Стилински настаивал на более тяжеловесном слове - ожирение.





	О любви к фастфуду, картошке спиральками и прозрачным майкам

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено артом https://vk.com/album-171316003_264705692
> 
> Любите и цените себя :) Какими бы вы ни были - всегда есть варианты. И главное - получать кайф от своей жизни, нравится себе самому. Позитива вам, котятки)))

***

Стайлз всегда любил фастфуд, колу и картошку спиральками, так что не удивительно, что он был в меру упитан. Только вот Джон Стилински настаивал на более тяжеловесном слове - ожирение. Потому донимал Стайлза жуткими диетами и попытками контролировать его питание. Все продукты подбирались по специальному рациону, который и врагу не пожелаешь, а холодильник и вовсе закрывался на кодовый замок. 

Короче, отстой. 

Но Стайлз не жаловался. Не смотря ни на что - он старался получать удовольствие от жизни. Он не стеснялся себя и своего веса, не стеснялся своего аппетита и пристрастия к еде. Да и вообще, если так посмотреть, у Стайлза все было зашибись. Он любил свою работу, ладил с боссом, зависал в компании закадычных друзей. Правда, на личном фронте было глухо, но Стайлз не отчаивался. 

А вот то, что Джон записал его в клуб анонимных обжор, вот это его огорчало, да... 

***

Лора с тоской смотрела на Дерека, единственного в своем роде оборотня. Ее брат напоминал не волка, а чертового колобка. Она, конечно, понимала, что всему виной его психологические проблемы, которые Дерек активно заедал. Сначала смерть Пейдж, потом неудачные отношения с Кейт и пожар, в котором погибла почти вся их семья. Но вот это вот... Иногда Лоре казалось, что Дерек вот-вот доестся до того состояния, когда его разорвет на две половины, и она обзаведется еще одним братишкой. 

\- Так, Хейл, я тут кое-что нашла, - она потрясла перед его носом брошюрой клуба анонимных обжор.

\- И не надейся! - возразил Дерек.

Лора полыхнула алыми глазами и сказала:

\- Это приказ. 

Выбора у Дерека не оставалось.

***

\- Привет! - жизнерадостно поздоровался со всеми вошедший парнишка в клетчатой рубашке. - Тут свободно? - спросил он, останавливаясь рядом с Дереком.

\- Да, - хмуро ответил он. 

\- Круто, тогда я тут сяду, - парень повозился, грузно опускаясь на стул.

Дерек обреченно вздохнул с ужасом и отвращением рассматривая людей округ. Он хоть и наел себе такое пузо, что не видел свой член уже лет пять, но при этом обладал природной волчьей грацией. А эти...

\- Меня Стайлз зовут, - представился тот назойливый малый в клетчатой рубашке. 

\- Дерек, - коротко бросил ему Хейл. 

\- Ты давно сюда ходишь? Я вот впервые пришел. 

\- Бывал пару раз, - признался Дерек.

\- Все настолько паршиво, как кажется? - с тоской в глазах спросил Стайлз. 

\- Даже хуже, чем ты думаешь.

\- Вот блин! - Стайлз посмотрел в окно глазами преданного пса, которого давно не выгуливали, а потом неожиданно предложил, - давай сбежим? Я знаю одну шикарную пекарню неподалеку. А к концу вернемся. 

Дерек с сомнением посмотрел на Стайлза.

\- Идти куда-то с незнакомцем?

\- Ну, сидеть с другими незнакомцами в кружочке и делиться своими проблемами, оно, конечно, лучше. 

\- А лимонный пирог в той пекарне подают?

\- Один из лучших! Другого такого же - не найдешь, - подтвердил Стайлз. 

\- Идем, - неохотно согласился Дерек.

***

\- Хей, волче, - почесывая свое упитанное брюшко, позвал Стайлз.

\- М? - не отрываясь от газеты, промычал Дерек.

\- Я приготовил лимонный пирог. 

На округлом лице Хейла расцвела счастливая улыбка. 

\- Спасибо, детка. 

\- Должен будешь, - Стайлз пошло подвигал бровями. 

\- Всегда было интересно, почему в тот день, ты позвал меня с собой? - сказал Дерек.

\- Только сейчас задался этим вопросом? - развеселился Стайлз. - Ответ будет до банального прост. - Он взял театральную паузу и дождался, когда Дерек уделит ему все свое внимание. - Дело в твоих сосках, чувак. Ты был в той своей синей майке, через которую было отлично видно твои сиськи. Я представил себе, как зарываюсь в них лицом, а дальше ты знаешь. 

Дерек пренебрежительно фыркнул, возвращая свое внимание газете.

\- Не верю, Стайлз. 

\- Ну, дело твое. Хотя я не вру. Только немного не договариваю. Соски - это прикольно, но запал я на твои глаза. Ради этих глаз я готов выучить все существующие рецепты лимонных пирогов. 

\- Идиот, - сияя счастливой улыбкой, пробормотал Дерек. 

\- Твой любимый идиот, - пожал плечами Стайлз. - Идем уже есть. Я накрыл на стол.

Дерек торопливо отложил свое чтиво и поспешил за Стайлзом. Килограммы, к огорчению шерифа и Лоры, они не сбросили, но зато обрели нечто ценное - друг друга.


End file.
